What if ZUN worked for SEGA and Sonic Team?
We know that ZUN Never worked for SEGA and Sonic Team and add more Touhou Characters in Sonic Universe... but what if this was case in the alternate universe instead? List of Changes/Ideas * Sonic would have more Enemies than Dr. Eggman. ** Speaking of that topic, Eggman would have More allies/Friends than Sonic. * Some Touhou Cast like Cirno and Keine Kamishirasawa would probably work for Eggman Empire, Others like Flandre Scarlet would be either evil or good but stayed out of the Sonic vs. Eggman conflict regardless of the conflict. * Ken Penders wouldn't file a lawsuit for Archie Comics and SEGA but rather expand more origins in Touhou Characters. ** It should be noted that Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Wouldn't Exist Because ZUN would be disgusted at that lawsuit if this happened. ** Touhou Characters would be still belong to ZUN but Ken Penders would create a new character that is similar to Cirno but with a unique design not a recolor. ** Cirno The Ice Cat Comics would happen in the same exact as the Knuckles the Echidna comics. ** some Off-Panels would be altered with Sonic and Touhou characters because it happened in Pre-Super Genesis Wave (Because the Lawsuit doesn't exist as in our universe), also Some joke characters would belong there like Robotnik's mother and Hong Meirin if this happened but yet to appear in the actual comics. ** on the IDW side, MLP Comics wouldn't exist because IDW thinks Touhou is perfect enough for Archie Comics to do well. * The Sonic Fanbase wouldn't be Toxic as today as it is in our universe but rather the Touhou fanbase. * Archie Comics would continue work on Sonic The Hedgehog to this day, they would probably adapt Sonic Forces into the comics. * ZUN and SEGA would have a Partnership if This happened... ** also related to above, Sonic and Aya Shameimaru would probably be good friends if SEGA Bought Team Shanghai Alice in the first place. * IDW-Exclusive Characters would be probably be added in Archie Comics if this happened. * Cirno and Daiyousei would probably be good friends with Team Hooligans. * Touhou Characters would be Mobians regardless of their appearances. * Many games would be altered because ZUN worked for SEGA and Sonic Team like Sonic Unleashed for example. * Sonic Heroes would be altered too because Touhou and Sonic Characters appears in the same game. Also Team Chaotix is still here but Team Hooligans is called Team Fang instead because they did not want to copy Team Chaotix. * SEGA and Sonic Team wouldn't go third party because They're successful with Sonic and Touhou. * Archie comics-exclusive characters would be added into later Sonic Games (aibeit with Redesigns because Pre-Super Genesis Wave and Post-Super Genesis wave Characers were added into the mix for some reason due to lack of a Ken Penders lawsuit) List of Characters *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Robotnik *Cubot & Orbot *Team Chaotix *Team Hooligans *Reimu The Tiger *Marisa The Magician *Cirno The Ice Baka *Daiyousei The Fairy *Blaze The Cat *Silver The Hedgehog *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat *E-123 Omega *Keine The Hakutaku and the rest i couldn't list. Games Games Animated Tv Series TV Series Comics Comics Timeline * SEGA Begins Sonic in 1991 on Genesis but ZUN Comes to SEGA AND Sonic Team and asks if He could work for them but at first SEGA OF JAPAN WAS About to say no but Tom Kalinske from SEGA of America convinced them to say yes. * Touhou is made for Genesis with PC-98 style in mind. * SEGA CD and 32X wouldn't be existing while Sega Saturn would be the successful video game console with Touhou 05: Mystic Square and Sonic Adventure 1 while the PlayStation Failed leaving out Nintendo 64 Completely (Because Nintendo already has Plants vs. Zombies in first place.) but as for Dreamcast, Dreamcast would still be Successful Video Game Console with Touhou 06: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Sonic Adventure 2 But for Sony, PlayStation 2 failed like a SEGA Dreamcast in our universe and Sony goes Third Party. what about Nintendo through? Nintendo would come out with a completely different Gamecube with a Different Plants vs. Zombies 2 and a completely different Super Mario Sunshine. * As for the Wii Era (aka 2008-2013). SEGA would make a Console known as SEGA Phoenix (I know it's Overused) with a (More HD) completely different Sonic Colors and a completely different Touhou 12.8: Fairy Wars. But for Wii U Era, Sonic Boom and Sonic Lost World wouldn't exist but instead a Touhou and Sonic Crossover game made for SEGA Phoenix HD. * For The Nintendo Switch Era (aka 2018), Sega wouldn't feel need to make more touhou games but instead merge Touhou Characters into Sonic The Hedgehog Universe. Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces would be completely different because Touhou Characters were merged into Sonic The Hedgehog universe. * For SEGA Dreamcast 2 Era (aka 2020s), Doctor Eggman's Great Adventures is made on SEGA Dreamcast 2 because there is lack of SEGA Consoles to work on, it is also where you play as Dr. Eggman and his minions. Category:What ifs